Magnetic toy construction elements which, when assembled with other construction elements to build various structures that are held together magnetically to form a geometrical structure, typically consist of connecting arms containing magnets at the extremities of the arm. The connecting arms generally engage a spherical magnetizable member which permits the connecting arm to magnetically couple with a magnetizable body to form the building blocks for the geometrical construction. In building a three dimensional construction utilizing toy construction elements, it is desirable to have construction elements that have a simple design yet are strong and durable in construction and challenge the builder's imagination in the same way as a puzzle to create unusual geometrical shapes. Construction elements are disclosed in the prior art, however, elements having a multiplicity of connecting arms extending integrally from a common hub that are spaced in equal angular increments, radially equidistant and in the same plane, provide a construction member that allows the toy to consist of fewer parts, less expensive to produce, yet providing a creative challenge to create a geometrical sculpture.
It is therefore desirable to have construction elements which are easily assembled into a geometrical sculpture that will be sufficiently rigid and retain its structural integrity after being assembled. An object of this invention is to provide a magnetic construction toy having construction elements that have structural strength and simplicity of design so as to reduce the number of elements required to create a sculpture and thus provide a construction toy capable of being uniquely coupled in imaginative ways to create a geometric sculpture.